On ne joue pas avec le feu
by Eleawin
Summary: Une question trotte dans l'esprit des Genins de Konoha : Sasuke estil gay ? Yaoi, SasuNaru [terminé]
1. chapitre 1

****

On ne joue pas avec le feu

par Eleawin

Site : eleawin.site.voila.fr/index.html

Disclaimer : Kakashi n'est pas à moi. Les autres non plus. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement :'(

* * *

C'est une certitude, quelque chose allait changer dans sa vie. 

C'était ce que Naruto se disait, le menton dans la main, devant son placard _vide_. Aucun pot de ramen instantané ou de nouilles qu'il aimait tant. Son garde-manger était aussi vide que ses poches après un passage à Ichiraku. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite. Cette idée bien ancrée en tête, il décida d'aller faire un tour voir s'il ne trouverait pas une âme généreuse qui lui payerait son déjeuner - Maître Iruka, par exemple -.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel, le soleil brillait et les rues de Konoha étaient pleines de couples qui se baladaient main dans la main. Mais pour Naruto, rien de tout cela comptait : il avait faim, et quand il avait faim il devait manger !

Il se dirigeait vers l'Académie ninja quand un cri le fit se retourner.

" Naruto !"

Sakura lui faisait de grands signes de la main de l'autre côté de la rue, accompagnée d'Ino, de Tenten, et surprise, d'Hinata.

" Eh les filles ! Qu'est ce que vous faites-là ?" leur demanda le blond avec enthousiasme. Pour une fois, c'était _lui_ que Sakura appelait, pas Sasuke !

Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard.

" Nous avons un service à te demander," commença doucement Sakura, usant du ton qu'elle employait habituellement pour proposer à Sasuke un rendez-vous.

Bizarre. Le démon-renard scellé en Naruto s'agita. _Mauvais_, transmit-il à son réceptacle. _Débrouilles-toi pour ne pas te fourrer dans un sale pétrin, je veux finir ma sieste. Je n'ai pas de Chakkra à gaspiller aujourd'hui._

Le blond renifla. Kyuubi pouvait être tellement rabat-joie, des fois !

" Aucun problème, Sakura-chan !" fit-il. " Dis-moi quoi !"

" C'est... Hum..." La kunoichi sembla hésiter. " C'est assez gênant à dire..."

" Laisses moi faire !" fit Ino. " Naruto, allons dans un coin tranquille, veux-tu ? Nous avons quelque chose de très important à te demander."

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto avait atteint la félicité devant son bol de ramen. En face de lui, les quatre filles le regardaient d'un air bienveillant - comme des vautours avant de se jeter sur leur proie -.

" Bien," fit Tenten," Commençons. Sakura, à toi."

" Non, je préfère que tu lui expliques."

" Hinata ?"

" N.. Non..."

" Je vais le faire !" lança Ino. " Naruto, voilà. Après réflexion et un nombre incalculables de tests et d'expériences, nous sommes toutes parvenues à la même conclusion : Sasuke est _gay_ !"

Silence. Les yeux bleus plein d'innocence de Naruto croisèrent ceux des jeunes filles présentes.

" Sasuke est _quoi _?"

" Gay. Gay. GAY !" s'énerva Sakura. " Gay ! Il aime les hommes ! Les hommes, tu entends, les hommes !"

Pendant que Tenten consolait une Sakura effondrée, Ino s'approcha de lui, se frottant les mains comme une femme d'affaires. Il y avait quelque chose de dément dans ses yeux, trouva Naruto, un peu effrayé par la tournure des évènements.

" Ce que nous voulons que tu fasses, Naruto, est très simple," murmura t-elle.

" Attends ! Tu veux quand même pas que j'aille vérifier s'il aime les hommes ou non ! Hors de question d'aller le draguer !" s'écria Naruto, reculant précipitamment, cette fois véritablement terrifié. En lui, Kyuubi émit un " Hmph" méprisant.

Ino avança d'un pas, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Naruto recula. Ino avança. Finalement, le blond se retrouva acculé dos au mur, entourés des quatre filles qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser revenir sur sa parole. Ino s'approcha encore, ainsi que Sakura qui avait fini de sangloter... Ino leva le poing d'un air menaçant et...

" Tiens."

Naruto regarda la fiole qu'elle venait de lui déposer dans les mains, et cligna des yeux.

" C'est une potion que ma grand-mère a concocté," fit Tenten. " On veut que tu la fasse avaler à Sasuke."

Le blond retint le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres - aller draguer Sasuke, et puis quoi encore ?

" Une potion pour quoi ?" demanda t-il, son sourire confiant revenu.

" C'est une potion pour vérifier s'il est GAY," fit Sakura avec force.

" Recette ancestrale," ajouta Tenten. " S'il n'est pas ce qu'on croit, alors il tombera amoureux de la première fille qu'il verra !"

" Mais pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?"

" On a essayé toute la matinée," soupira Ino. " Il est trop prudent et se méfie trop. De toi, il ne doutera de rien. Tu n'as qu'à verser le contenu de la fiole dans sa gourde !"

Naruto hocha la tête. C'était facile, très facile ! Et puis, avec un peu de chance, s'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait faire en sorte que Sasuke tombe amoureux de la vieille poissonnière du coin. Quel plan diabolique !

" Comptez sur moi, les filles, je ne vous décevrai pas !"

* * *

Sasuke retint un grognement. Essuyant son front couvert de sueur, il lança un regard noir à un buisson qui bordait le terrain d'entraînement. 

" Sors de là, Naruto. Tu appelles ça te cacher ? Même un enfant de cinq ans se débrouillerait mieux que toi."

Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais l'Uchiha aimait faire enrager son coéquipier. C'était un des rares plaisirs de sa vie, voir le blond se mettre en pétard était un spectacle à ne pas manquer, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Naruto s'extirpa de sa cachette, l'air grognon. Sasuke l'ignora, lui tournant le dos, continuant à s'entraîner sur sa cible. Les sens aiguisés par une dure journée d'entraînement, il sentit Naruto se déplacer, se diriger vers...

" Ne touches pas à mes affaires," fit-il, se retournant vivement. " Tu te crois discret ? "

La main dans le sac, pensa t-il. Il dévisagea froidement son camarade, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux bleu azur de Naruto. Qui semblait très, très mal à l'aise.

" Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?" demanda Sasuke, intrigué par son comportement.

Le blond renifla. " C'est pas ton problème !"

L'héritier du clan Uchiha continua à le dévisager encore un moment, sans prononcer un mot. Il finit par se retourner, retournant à sa cible. Il s'essuya à nouveau le front, souffrant visiblement de la chaleur. Naruto décida que c'était là l'occasion idéale.

" Tu as soif, Sasuke ?" demanda t-il, saisissant la gourde du Uchiha.

" Arrêtes, idiot. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu verser je ne sais quoi dedans ?"

Naruto resta estomaqué un moment. Sasuke se retourna, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

" Un vrai ninja doit pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passe derrière son dos, nullard."

" Va te faire ! " riposta Naruto. " Maintenant, je sais pour toi alors ne fais pas ton malin !"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. " Sais quoi ?"

Naruto sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance comme celle-ci de mettre mal à l'aise Sasuke. Le beau et ténébreux Sasuke que les filles adulaient et qui était gay ! Ha ha !

Il agita le petit doigt, un sourire grivois aux lèvres.

" Tu sais bien Sasuke. Je sais pour.. toi."

" Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dégages maintenant, tu me fais perdre mon temps."

" Oh, mais je ne suis pas le seul au courant. C'est Sakura et les autres qui me l'ont dit !"

Sasuke émit un petit grognement agacé. Les petits jeux de Sakura et Cie ne l'intéressaient. Qu'ils disent ce qu'il voulait à son propos !

" C'est vrai ou pas ?" demanda soudain Naruto, de la curiosité dans la voix.

" C'est vrai quoi ?" demanda une autre voix.

Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent. " Maître Kakashi ?"

Le Jounin fraîchement arrivé leur sourit sous son masque.

" Je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas entraînement demain. Vous préviendrez Sakura." Il mit sa main en visière. " Il fait une chaleur aujourd'hui !"

Sans que Naruto ait pu faire le moindre geste, Kakashi lui prit la gourde des mains et en prit une longue gorgée, sous les yeux paniqués du blond qui voulut le lui arracher mais...

POUF !

Les deux garçons, horrifiés, regardèrent ce qu'il restait de leur professeur, affalé dans l'herbe au milieu d'un tas de vêtements.

" Ouinnnnnnn !"

Un adorable petit-être agitait furieusement se petits bras et ses petites jambes, s'égosillant de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

" Oups." fit Naruto.

Et il avait bien raison.

* * *

Je veux un Kakashi bébé ! ( je veux un Kakashi tout court ) 

Reviews svp )


	2. chapitre 2

****

On ne joue pas avec le feu

par Eleawin

Mail :

Site : www.inthesky.fr.st

Disclaimer : Kakashi n'est pas à moi. Les autres non plus. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas... °essuie une larme°

Note : Merci à toutes vos reviews ;) C'est très encourageant !

D'après ce que j'ai compris, la plupart d'entre vous n'apprécient pas tellement l'idée d'un Kakashi 'béb'. J'admet aussi préférer un Kakashi tout court qu'en gamin en couche culotte mais c'était un peu une façon de le mettre hors-jeu. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent que j'aime énormément Kakashi, et j'ai une certaine tendance à le mettre en avant plus que les autres personnages... Pour cette fic, je veux que les persos principaux soient Naruto et Sasuke. C'est donc une façon détournée de mettre Kakashi un peu sur la touche...

°°°°°°

Tsunade, le menton appuyé sur une main, leur lança un regard indéchiffrable, sa main droite pianotant dangereusement sur la table. Sasuke et Naruto, très mal à l'aise, essayaient d'avoir l'air indifférent et stoïque, tandis que ce dernier esquivait une fois encore le poing rageur de son fardeau gigotant. Le silence n'était troublé que par les cris du bébé, couplé par ses sanglots et ses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux étrangement vairons.

Des bruits de pas se firent enfin entendre du couloir et les deux Chuunins au service de l'Hokage firent leur apparition, suivis par Ino, Sakura, Tenten et Hinata. Leur première réaction en voyant le bébé-Kakashi fut de cligner des yeux.

" Je rêve..." murmura Ino.

" Ca tu l'as dit," bougonna Naruto.

" ... Qu'il est mignon !!"

En moins de deux, il fut assaillit pas une bande de kunoichis à l'instinct maternel subitement réveillé. Il fallut toute la persuasion des adultes présents dans la pièce pour qu'elles se calment et se mettent en rang devant Tsunade. Cette dernière leur lança un regard peu amène.

" Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit de transformer un de mes plus talentueux ninja en marmot pleurnichard ?"

Le talentueux ninja manifesta son indignation par un braillement sonore. Les Genins prirent un air passablement contrits, sauf Sasuke qui ne se sentait pas concerné. Tsunade se tourna d'abord vers Naruto, qui tenait à bout portant l'enfant qui commençait à se calmer.

" Stupide gamin ! J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse ou je te jure que pour les mois à venir ce ne sera pas des missions de rang D qui te seront assignées mais de rang F !"

" Quoi ? La vieille, t'en prend pas à moi !" s'écria Naruto, outré. " Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai juste voulu rendre service !"

" En m'empoisonnant ?" grogna Sasuke dans son coin mais personne ne l'entendit.

Cette histoire commençait à lui passer par dessus la tête. Adossé au mur, il ne prêta pas beaucoup attention aux filles qui racontaient l'histoire à l'Hokage, visiblement honteuses de la tournure des événements. Et il y avait de quoi : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on transformait son professeur en paquet remuant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui semblait sur le point de jeter ledit paquet remuant par la fenêtre, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que de coutume. L'enfant continuait à mettre ses petits poings dans les yeux de l'autre imbécile, ce qui réjouissait vraiment le Uchiha. Allez-y sensei, cassez lui une dent.

" Oh, le voilà !" s'écria soudain Tenten qui farfouillait dans son sac depuis dix minutes. " Je l'ai trouvé !"

Elle brandit un petit flacon triomphalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A ses cotés, les autres filles semblaient soulagées. Tsunade haussa un sourcil sceptique.

" Tu dis que c'est l'antidote ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Naruto, qui voyait une voie de secours à son malheur, commença à s'exciter. " Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour lui faire avaler alors !?"

Sasuke vit clairement l'Hokage secouer la tête d'un air las. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire, que l'antidote ne marcherait pas ? Sakura, son sourire revenu, s'avança d'un pas confiant vers le bébé qui s'était calmé sur le coup. Tenten lui tendit le flacon et sous les yeux plein d'espoir de tous, fit doucement couler son contenu dans la bouche de Kakashi. Il y eut un grand silence mais rien ne se passa.

" J'ai pris ma décision," fit Tsunade d'un ton détaché, ignorant royalement les mines désespérées des Genins et de l'enfant. " Sasuke et Naruto se chargeront de Kakashi jusqu'à qu'il retrouve son âge normal. Vous," lança t-elle aux quatre filles. " Tenten demandera la composition de la potion à sa grand-mère, et les trois autres feront des recherches à la bibliothèque. Plus de mission avant que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, compris ?"

°°°°°°

A Ichiraku. Un Chuunin est assis au comptoir, jetant un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge mural. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et grommelle quelque chose comme : " Il ne changera jamais, toujours en retard..." Décidant qu'il avait déjà assez attendu, il se lève et s'apprête à quitter le restaurant quand une main l'attrape par l'épaule.

" Tu as le temps pour un petit verre, Iruka ?"

°°°°°

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Maître Kakashi s'était enfin endormi, épargnant ses pauvres joues endolories. Un peu moins accablé, il suivit l'autre crétin de Uchiha dans ses appartements. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke habitait une aussi luxueuse demeure, même s'ils n'étaient que dans une aile minuscule du bâtiment. Il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur un massacre qui avait eu lieu il y avait des années, mais avec tact, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, décida qu"il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Sasuke n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ du bureau de Tsunade. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux d'avoir à héberger son coéquipier et son professeur réduit chez lui. Mais que croyait-il ? Naruto non plus ne l'était pas !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre où ils venaient de rentrer. Elle était grande, reliée à une petite cuisine et une pièce qu'il supposait être la salle de bain. Tout semblait assez récemment aménagé, ou du moins n'était pas en pierre et en bois comme semblait l'être le reste de la demeure. La chambre ne comportait qu'un grand lit deux places, un sofa, une télé et une grande commode adossée contre un mur.

S'approchant du sofa, le garçon-renard posa délicatement le petit être au milieu du canapé et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Voila déjà un fardeau en moins...

" Je te préviens tout de suite," maugréa Sasuke. " T'as intérêt à toucher à rien dans ma chambre, t'entends ?"

" Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !"

Non mais, pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Le blond fit une grimace. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un long regard noir, plantés au milieu de la pièce comme deux idiots. Sasuke s'en rendit compte et le brisa le premier.

" Je vais prendre une douche," fit-il, non sans jeter un dernier regard suspicieux à son coéquipier.

Il s'en alla, laissant un Naruto penché par la fenêtre : la nuit était tombée. Son ventre se chargea très gentiment de lui rappeler qu'il venait de sauter un repas. Il lança un regard un peu perdu autour de lui, espérant trouver des ramens quelque part dans la pièce -- on ne savait jamais, les miracles existent peut-être --. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout de comestible, sauf peut-être un petit être odu qui avait l'air succulent, dixit Kyuubi. _Regarde, n'est-il pas à croquer ?_ bava le renard à neuf-queues d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête. Naruto se dépêcha de le faire taire et se décida à faire un tour dans la cuisine, même si ça rendrait Sasuke fou furieux. C'était une très bonne initiative parce que le frigo de Sasuke, contrairement au sien, était bien rempli. Prenant un siège, il se remplit la panse, un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Jusqu'à qu'arrive le propriétaire du frigo, dégoulinant d'eau sur le pas de la cuisine, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Naruto laissa échapper un 'gasp' qu'on pouvait interpréter comme on voulait, ses baguettes à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

" Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne toucher à rien !?"

Il ouvrit le placard le plus proche de lui que le blond avait complètement dévalisé. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus. Naruto, très mal à l'aise sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi -- il n'avait pas peur, rassurez-vous, qui avait peur de Sasuke de toute façon ? -- essaya de prendre un air décontracté.

" J'avais faim," déclara t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton indifférent et ennuyé.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Naruto se sentir rougir, notant au passage que l'autre avait des tétons plutôt roses pour un garçon.

...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Et pourquoi il regardait les _tétons_ de Sasuke ? Arghhh, il devenait fou ! Il avait dû boire la potion des filles par inadvertance ! Au secours !! _Arrêtes de crier, tu me casse les oreilles._ Il s'était fait empoisonner !! _T'énerves pas comme ça. Moi j'aimerais bien les croquer, ceux à ton copain. On dirait des fraises._

" Ce ne sont pas des fraises !" hurla Naruto, en plein dans son dialogue avec ce pervers de Kyuubi.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. " Quoi ?"

" Rien !!" s'écria un Naruto pivoine, horrifié par la tournure des évènements. " Rien du tout !"

" Qu'est ce qu'est pas des fraises ?" demanda le Uchiha sans comprendre. " Ce que tu manges, ce n'est pas des fraises, c'est des nouilles instantanées," crut-il bon de préciser, on ne savait jamais avec Naruto.

" Tu me prends pour un idiot !!?" hurla l'idiot, une veine pulsant sur son front et son affolement envolé.

Tout était de la faute de Sasuke ! Sans lui, il n'aurait pas eu à lui faire boire une potion qui rendait gay et il ne l'aurait pas bu par erreur et... Une seconde, la potion n'était pas censée rendre gay, elle devait _vérifier_ si Sasuke était gay ! Ahaha, quel soulagement ! Pendant deux secondes, Naruto avait cru qu'il trouvait Sasuke attirant ! Vraiment, quelle idée stupide... Son sourire niais éveilla les soupçons du Uchiha.

" Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore, crétin ?" lança t-il d'une voix sèche. " Non, ce que tu bois n'est pas du saké mais seulement de l'eau," ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Comme dit précédemment, on ne savait jamais avec Naruto.

Il prêta très peu d'attention au regard meurtrier du blond et décida finalement d'aller s'habiller. Quand il revint, Naruto s'était calmé, son bol vide devant lui. Vivement que Maître Kakashi redevienne ce qu'il était avant et qu'ils débarrassent le plancher !

" La salle de bain est libre," murmura t-il distraitement, saisissant un pot de nouilles dans le placard.

°°°°°

Tenten écarquilla des yeux, prenant un air catastrophé qui alerta sa mère.

" Qu'il y a t-il, ma chérie ?" demanda t-elle, fronçant des sourcils.

" Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens me dire à l'instant, s'il te plait maman ?"

" Quoi ? Que ta grand-mère est partie ce matin en voyage et qu'on ne sait pas quand elle rentrera ?"

°°°°°

Il faisait tout noir. Bon, d'accord, c'était normal parce que c'était la nuit. Mais il faisait quand même tout noir.

Abîmé dans ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, Naruto essaya de tirer un peu plus la couverture vers lui, retranché comme il était tout au bord du lit deux places. De l'autre côté, Sasuke semblait dormir profondément, il en était pas sûr parce que la respiration du Uchiha ne faisait aucun bruit dans l'obscurité. Mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'il prenait toute la couverture et Naruto avait froid !

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dormir. D'abord, parce qu'il était gelé, et ensuite parce qu'il venait de se souvenir des paroles de Sakura comme quoi l'autre était gay. Qu'est ce que ça voulait vraiment dire en fait ? Qu'il aimait les garçons ? Ou qu'il n'aimait pas les filles ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Sasuke n'aimait rien du tout, avec son coeur dur comme une pierre. Naruto n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les filles lui couraient après. Était-ce parce qu'il avait une peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine, lui conférant un air fragile associé à sa force et à son habilité ? Ou bien ses grands yeux d'encre, comme des puits profonds qui n'attendent que vous vous jetiez dedans ? Ou encore son attitude de pisseux qui semblait réclamer à la fois qu'on s'intéresse à lui et qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, Naruto n'y comprenait rien du tout. En lui, Kyuubi savait mais il préférait garder le silence car s'il se remettait à reparler de fraises -- avec un peu de chantilly --, son réceptacle risquait de faire un infarctus.

Bref, dans le noir, Naruto réfléchissait sur la sexualité de son camarade. Ce qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se mit à bouger un peu, ne supportant pas de rester dans la même position plusieurs minutes d'affilée, tirant la couverture vers lui pour se réchauffer. Ce manège dura pendant un moment, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva bientôt, passablement irritée.

" T'as bientôt fini de te tortiller ? Su tu veux continuer, vas dormir par terre !"

" Sasuke, est-ce que tu es gay ?" demanda Naruto sans réfléchir, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Silence.

" Pardon ?"

°°°°°

( à suivre )

Commentaires acceptés ! ;)


	3. chapitre 3

  
****

On ne joue pas avec le feu

par Eleawin

Mail :

Site : www.inthesky.fr.st / www.akogare.fr.st

Disclaimer : Kakashi n'est pas à moi. Les autres non plus. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas... essuie une larme

Note : Pardon, pardon pour ce grand délai ! Je suis impardonnable, mais quand il ne s'agissait pas d'une panne s'inspiration, c'était les cours à la fac ou le pc qui me lachait... Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, merci également à Mydaya pour me booster quand il le faut et quand j'ai la tête ailleurs, et aussi à Varzil pour corriger mes fautes ;)

Petit rappel des personnages - Hagane Kotestu et Kamizuki Izumo sont deux Chuunin qu'on voit le plus souvent au service de l'Hikage, notamment Tsunade-sama. Tsunade aime les surcharger de boulot pendant qu'elle prend sa petite pause ; Petite remarque de fanficeuse yaoi, on les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre ces deux là, hum.... XD

* * *

Chapitre 3

" Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne finira jamais !" s'écria Kotetsu en s'épongeant le front, rangeant l'énième carton remplis de paperasse dans le casier.

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de le suivre pour leur quinzième aller-retour de la bibliothèque au bureau de l'Hokage. Il entendit le Chuunin jurer et refermer la porte avec agacement, à bout de nerf. Après tout, il était déjà deux heures du matin...

" Izumo !" l'apostropha Kotetsu d'une voix tendue. " Je n'en peux plus ! Je préfère encore une mission de classe A que de servir cette femme ! Elle se moque de nous !"

" Elle est Hokage..." répliqua faiblement Izumo. " Hokage..."

" Mais c'est de l'exploitation !"

L'indignation de l'autre homme était compréhensible, et Izumo se sentait aussi fatigué, ayant déjà du passer plusieurs nuits blanches pour servir Tsunade. Il poussa un grand soupir, jetant des coups d'œil dans les rues paisibles de Konoha. Le village était vraiment calme la nuit tombée. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention.

" Eh !" s'écria t-il, surpris.

" Hn ?"

Izumo se frotta les yeux. " Je dois être fatigué... J'ai cru voir un gosse tout nu courir dans la rue."

* * *

" Arrête ! Arrête !!"

Les cris de Naruto résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement, mais aucun importance puisqu'il n'y avait pas de voisins. Le Uchiha s'en foutait royalement de toute façon, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : faire payer le blond. D'un geste sûr, il lui arracha le t-shirt qu'il portait pour la nuit et tourna de nouveau le robinet d'eau froide.

" Ce te refroidit j'espère ?" siffla t-il en maintenant la tête de son coéquipier sous le jet d'eau glacée.

Le hurlement qu'il reçu en réponse ne l'éclaira pas beaucoup mais lui apporta en tout cas une grande satisfaction. Naruto avait cessé de se débattre alors bon prince, il se décida à le lâcher. Sa première constatation fut qu'il venait de noyer sa salle de bain. La deuxième, c'était que Naruto était très en colère. Il fit un pas prudent en arrière à la vue de l'étincelle écarlate dansant dans les yeux du blond.

" Tu l'as mérité," fit-il comme s'il essayait de se justifier, mais nous savons tous qu'un Uchiha ne se justifie jamais. " Et tu dors par terre cette nuit."

Il ignora le chapelet de jurons qui se déversait sur lui et retourna calmement dans sa chambre, tout de même sur ses gardes au cas où Naruto se jetterait sur lui. A cause de cet imbécile, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Héberger Naruto ne pouvait qu'être une source d'ennuis, il l'avait toujours su. Il ôta son t-shirt mouillé et se remit au lit, défiant son coéquipier de l'imiter. Celui-ci se tenait sur le pas de la porte, dégoulinant d'eau et tremblant de froid et de fureur.

" Tu peux prendre mes vêtements," lui lança quand même Sasuke, un peu apitoyé de le voir dans cet état -- enfin non, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il trempe sa moquette. Naruto pouvait bien attraper la crève, cela ne le concernait pas !

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier qui n'eut aucun effet, car le Uchiha lui tournait le dos. Pestant et maugréant dans sa barbe, il ôta ses vêtements et fouilla dans l'armoire, profitant au passage pour défaire les piles de linge bien alignées. Vengeance...

Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se faire un lit de fortune avec les affaires personnelles du brun et s'installa dans un coin, misérable. Il y avait quand même mieux que de se faire tremper en plein milieu de la nuit. _Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à tenir ta langue, baka,_ lui transmit Kyuubi, amusé par les événements. Naruto le maudit de pouvoir rester bien au chaud dans son ventre alors que lui expérimentait la douche glacée. En plus de ça, il avait attrapé froid, et pour preuve il éternua bruyamment, récoltant un soupir agacé de Sasuke.

Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Ce n'était qu'une simple question, pas la peine de le prendre aussi mal ! Il ignora le toussotement sceptique du yohko qui grogna quelque chose d'inaudible -- le démon-renard devenait bien bavard ces derniers temps. Étrange... -- et frissonna dans sa couche improvisée. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dans la chambre mais après sa brusque agression, Naruto avait le nez qui coulait et les pieds glacés. Il se roula en boule, essayant de glaner un peu de chaleur et s'enfouit encore plus profondément dans la couche de vêtements. Il y avait encore l'odeur de Sasuke dessus, c'était une sensation très bizarre... Le blond chassa ces pensées et essaya de plonger dans le sommeil.

" Aa.. Atchoum ! Snirfll..."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid... Sasuke n'était qu'un monstre inhumain et sans cœur, le genre de type à faire dormir son coéquipier par terre sans couverture ni oreiller ! Il frissonna de nouveau, puis réprima un énième éternuement, se demandant s'il survivrait à cette nuit horrible sur le plancher de chez Sasuke.

La voix du brun s'éleva soudain dans le noir, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

" Baka. Tu peux dormir sur le lit si tu as froid."

Dormir dans le même lit que Sasuke ? Jamais ! Sa fierté ne le permettrait pas ! Naruto ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ignorer l'autre garçon.

" Naruto ?"

Mais c'est qu'il insistait en plus ? Le blond renifla, méprisant. Il souleva tout de même une paupière pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le visage du brun penché par dessus son lit, juste éclairé par les faibles lueurs des lampadaires de l'autre côtés de la rue. Si Naruto ne connaissait pas Sasuke, il aurait dit qu'il avait l'air coupable... Mais nous savons tous qu'un Uchiha ne peut pas avoir l'air coupable.

" Très bien, fais comme tu veux," lâcha finalement Sasuke, poussant un imperceptible soupir.

Sasuke avait admit sa défaite ! se dit le blond, tout guilleret... et tout frissonnant.

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait vraiment froid et ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à s'endormir dans ces conditions. A deux heures du matin, le voici confronté à une dure décision. Quoi choisir entre une nuit de sommeil et sa dignité déjà bien réduite en lambeaux ?

Il faisait vraiment froid. Vraiment.

En plus, le sol était vraiment dur. Vraiment.

Peut-être que Sasuke s'était endormi, et peut-être qu'il ne le remarquerait pas s'il s'octroyait une toute petite place au bord du lit ? Avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve, il rampa jusqu'à lui, se demandant s'il aurait l'audace d'y grimper. Il se sentait misérable, quelle mauvaise journée... Pourquoi fallait-il que des choses pareilles lui tombent-dessus ?

Après une bonne minute de réflexion, il se décida finalement à tenter le coup. Se tenant prêt à déguerpir si Sasuke ouvrait sa bouche pour lui faire une remarque désagréable, il se glissa précautionneusement entre les draps, surveillant les moindres gestes du brun. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le Uchiha n'avait pas l'air de vouloir chercher la bagarre et Naruto se détendit. C'était vraiment agréable de dormir dans un lit, bien au chaud ! Il se demandait encore comme il avait fait pour avoir faillit en être privé quand il prit brusquement conscience d'une chose.

" Sasuke... Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

* * *

" Ne, ne, Iruka..."

Le Chuunin eut un mouvement de recul quand le visage de Genma passablement éméché s'approcha du sien. Peut-être qu'aller prendre un verre avec le ninja était une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Surtout en prenant en compte le fait que le blond tenait très mal l'alcool.

" Pourquoi n'irait-on pas chez moi ce soir ?"

Le sourire désolé que lui présenta le brun était un brin crispé, mais Iruka ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il ôta la main baladeuse qui avait, nul ne savait comment, atterrit sur son genou et se leva, bien déterminé à rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible, et seul de préférence. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée, car Genma lui agrippa le bras et leva vers lui des yeux suppliants. " Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant Iru-chan ? La nuit ne fait que commencer..."

" Je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir," parvint à répondre Iruka, son sourire crispé plus que jamais aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à Kakashi quand celui-ci lui proposait de lui prêter son livre préféré. Où était ce dernier d'ailleurs ?

Pensant à toutes les atroces souffrances qu'il lui ferait subir quand il lui remettrait la main dessus, Iruka ne prêtait que très peu d'attention aux inepties que débitait Genma, mais quand celui-ci se mit à genoux devant lui...

" Iruka, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

* * *

" Kotetsu, j'entends un bruit bizarre..."

" Oui... On dirait qu'il y a du remue-ménage au bar ce soir. On devrait peut-être aller voir ?"

" Non. Tu oublies qu'il nous reste encore le sauna personnel de Tsunade-sama à aménager..."

* * *

Iruka avait beau être un ninja doté de sacrément bons réflexes, il n'en resta pas moins tout à fait statufié devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait du trop boire, voila l'explication rationnelle à tout cela. Cela expliquait parfaitement le fait que Genma l'ait demandé en mariage, que le tenancier ait applaudi et qu'à présent tous deux se faisait battre à plate couture par un môme de cinquante centimètres de haut complètement nu et complètement fou de fureur.

Il se leva lentement, contourna les tables brisées en deux et prit la direction de la sortie, jugeant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait extrêmement du bien. Quand une paire de bras minuscules lui entoura le cou et qu'une petite bouille apparut devant lui, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre sous le choc.

" Uh ?"

" Naaah ! Veux Iru-chaaaan !"

* * *

Un grand bruit de course et le fracas de la porte claquée contre le mur tira Naruto de son sommeil, lové sur le sol dans les vêtements de Sasuke. Ce dernier apparut sur le pas de la porte, l'air catastrophé.

" Naruto ! Kakashi-sensei a disparu !"

Le blond, l'air vaporeux, regarda le Uchiha, puis regarda l'heure. 6h30 ? C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il rebouina sa tête dans le pull qui lui servait de coussin, retournant dans son rêve où plein de petits Sasuke et plein de petites Sakura faisaient joujou avec plein de Kakashi-sensei bébé. Il était le renard lové au coin de feu qui contemplait le tableau que formait cette magnifique petite famille, les protégeant des méchantes sorcières qui au dehors proposaient aux innocents enfants des potions pour rétrécir et pour devenir gay.

Il était en train de manger des fraises à la chantilly quand un grand choc le tira de son sommeil, choc qui se répéta encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il ne se mette à hurler : " Sasuuuuuke !!! Arrête ça !!"

Le brun relâcha son coéquipier qu'il maintenait deux secondes plus tôt par le col et jeta un regard un peu déçu au seau d'eau glacée qu'il avait emmené au cas où. C'était vraiment dommage...

" Kakashi-sensei a disparu," répéta t-il, se demandant si la phrase avait fait son chemin à travers le crâne épais du blond.

" Oui, je sais !" cria Naruto en retour. Puis soudain : " Quoi, Kakashi-sensei a disparu ?"

Sasuke se sentit très fatigué sur le coup. " Baka."

Il suivit l'autre garçon vers le canapé, où il ne restait plus que la lange dans laquelle ils avaient enveloppé le bébé. Naruto la saisit, paniqué, et la remua dans tous les sens. " Mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! Comment aurait-il disparu ?" Une pause. " Whaaaa !! La vieille va me tuer !"

" Restons calme," murmura Sasuke. " Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Il faut qu'on aille voir dans les environs."

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Naruto avait déjà disparu, laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Sasuke resta un moment planté là, les yeux étrécis.

" Baka. Il est toujours en pyjama."

* * *

Naruto fit une énième fois le tour du quartier, essayant d'apercevoir une petite forme cachée dans un coin dans les rues qui commençaient peu à peu à s'animer. Il avait un peu froid parce qu'il était toujours en t-shirt et que les matinées étaient fraîches à Konoha, mais il préférait mille fois attraper un rhume -- soit dit-en passant, qu'il avait déjà attrapé en dormant par terre cette nuit --, qu'affronter la colère de cette terrifiante vieille femme qui faisait jeune alors qu'elle avait cinquante ans.

" Kakashi-sensei !!" appela t-il, les mains en cône devant sa bouche.

Les gens commençaient à le dévisager bizarrement, sans doute parce que cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il repassait dans cette avenue et qu'il n'était pas courant pour un Genin d'appeler son professeur comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot perdu. Oh que non. D'ailleurs, une voix le lui fit remarquer.

" Iruka-sensei ?"

Naruto eut un petit rire gêné. Tout le monde savait qu'Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei avaient, ahem, certains rapports particuliers, alors le blond ne se voyait pas du tout dire à son professeur qu'il avait transformé son petit ami en bébé. Ah ça non. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute !

" Que fais-tu dans cette tenue Naruto ?" Le brun fronça des sourcils. " Et j'aimerais bien savoir où est Kakashi aussi."

" Ano..." fit Naruto, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation. " Qu'est ce que vous faites Iruka-sensei ?" demanda t-il, se grattant nerveusement la tête. Si Iruka venait à être au courant pour Kakashi, il aurait des problèmes ! -- _encore_, soupira une voix dans son esprit. --

" Ah ça !"

Le professeur lui montra son sac, un grand sourire aux lèvres. " Des courses !"

Il regarda d'un air bienveillant le Genin la bave aux lèvres prendre un croissant et examiner les bouteilles de lait qu'il venait d'acheter.

" Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le lait Iruka-sensei ?"

" Hum... Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi."

" Oh ?"

Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler des événements d'hier soir. Vraiment.

" Alors, tu n'aurais pas vu Kakashi, Naruto ?" fit-il, pour changer de sujet.

" J'dois y aller !"

Le blond engloutit son croissant et partit en courant, se retournant juste pour faire un signe de la main à Iruka qui le regarda partir, le sourcil levé. Naruto était vraiment pressé ce matin. Il n'avait même pas laissé l'occasion au professeur de lui demander pourquoi il portait un t-shirt avec un éventail dans le dos.

Réflexion faite, il ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

Le temps est une chose à la fois imperceptible et pesante, quand le poids des âges vous tombe soudainement sur les épaules. On sent à peine les secondes passer, les minutes, les heures, les jours... Et puis un matin on se réveille, avec déjà la moitié de sa vie derrière soi. Un peu plus tard, on se réveille à nouveau, et on s'aperçoit que presque la totalité de son capital vie a été consumée...

C'était ce que disait Naruto, regardant le soleil se coucher dans une myriade de couleurs orangées. A ses cotés, le ténébreux Sasuke fixait aussi l'horizon, le vent lui balayant doucement le visage et les cheveux. C'aurait pu être un tableau romantique. Si Naruto ne serait pas tombé à genoux en criant : " La vieille va nous tuer !! " et en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Le tragique de la situation sembla émouvoir Sasuke qui lui tapota l'épaule, franchement inquiet pour la santé mentale du blond.

" Tu as de la fièvre," remarqua t-il, pressant sa main sur sa joue.

" Snirrfll ?" fit Naruto, sentant une grosse boule de chaleur se former dans son ventre au contact du brun -- parce qu'il était enrhumé, bien sûr, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? --.

" On retourne chez moi," décida le Uchiha, aidant son camarade à se relever.

" Je ne veux pas dormir par terre," déclara Naruto, trop faible pour protester plus énergiquement.

Sasuke considéra la chose pendant quelques secondes. " Tu pourras dormir dans le canapé."

" Je ne veux pas dormir dans le canapé non plus... Et je ne veux plus de fraises, c'est Kyuubi qui est trop méchant avec moi, il est cruel..."

" Tu délires."

" En plus on a perdu Kakashi-sensei, et la vieille va me donner des missions de rang-Z toute ma vie et je ne pourrais jamais devenir Hokage.."

" Je devrais peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital."

" Et Iruka-sensei boit du lait mais il ne veut même pas l'avouer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi..."

" Allô, le 112 ? Oui, ce serait pour une urgence... Ahem. Trêve de plaisanterie. Naruto, on rentre à la maison. Dépêche."

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à employer la méthode forte pour que son partenaire le suive, celui-ci tomba dans les pommes, droit dans les bras de Sasuke.

" Franchement... " le brun leva la tête vers les cieux. " Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"

* * *

( TBC...)


	4. chapitre 4

**On ne joue pas avec le feu****  
par Eleawin**

Mail : eleawin(at)yahoo.fr  
Site : akogare . cjb . net ( sans les espaces )  
Disclaimer : Kakashi n'est pas à moi. Les autres non plus. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas... essuie une larme  
Note : Un peu de pub. Je vous annonce la création d'un site d'archives de fanfictions et fanarts Naruto, Ninja x Ninja ! Allez voir dans mon profil ;p  
Warning : J'ai changé le rating de la fic à cause du petit lime à la fin !

** **

Chapitre 4

°°°°°

Iruka le trouvait adorable. Il adorait les enfants. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait motivé à passer le concours de professeur et lui avait fait abandonner son but premier de devenir Jounin - et puis un peu plus tard, Hokage. Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, ça... -.

Attendri par la petite forme bouinée dans son lit, il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour l'étendre correctement dans les draps, notant au passage qu'il avait l'air un peu plus... grand. Bizarre. Hier soir, Iruka lui aurait donné deux-trois ans - Genma s'était fait battre par un bébé. Attendez qu'il aille raconter ça à tout le monde - Mais cette nuit, le Chuunin lui donnait facilement le double.

Non, ça devait être un effet de son imagination. Les enfants ne grandissent pas aussi vite. C'était comme si on lui disait que Kakashi allait se réveiller dans son lit demain matin. Ah ! Quelle bonne blague. Réprimant un petit rire, Iruka n'oublia pas moins de noter en lui-même qu'il devait faire payer le Jounin très cher, oh que oui. Disparaître ainsi de la circulation, sans donner de nouvelles ! Sans même annuler leur rendez-vous !

Le petit gigota un peu quand il le déplaça, entrouvrant légèrement ses yeux vairons. C'était très étrange, son regard rappelait quelqu'un à Iruka. Ils étaient sombres, mais de temps à autre, le Chuunin surprenait un éclat rouge dans un de ses yeux. Iruka espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

Il verrait ça demain. Dodo, décida t-il, se glissant à son tour dans le lit. Demain serait une longue journée...

°°°°°

Naruto cligna des yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de tiède lui toucher le front. Sa vue troublée s'éclaircit peu à peu pour lui donner la vision de Sasuke penché sur lui, un linge humide à la main. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer du regard, Naruto l'air un peu bovin mais Sasuke toujours impassible. Le Uchiha finit par lâcher la serviette sur la tête du blond.

" Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu peux faire ça tout seul."

Encore un peu étourdi, Naruto s'assit dans le lit où il était allongé. Il ne savait plus où il était ; enfin si, mais la pièce tournait étrangement autour de lui. C'était assez amusant de voir trois Sasuke valser devant lui, mais déconcertant aussi. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

" ..suke qués.. pacé ?"

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un bout de carton à la place de la langue. Très désagréable. Alors ce fut ( presque ) avec reconnaissance qu'il accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendit Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda boire, une expression d'ennui peinte sur le visage, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là - et effectivement, c'était ce qu'il se demandait. Naruto prit la mouche.

" T'es pas obligé de rester là tu sais ?" Naruto ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais le regard du brun le mettait mal à l'aise.  
" Tu es dans mon lit," rétorqua platement Sasuke.  
" Hein ?"

Le regard que lui lança le Uchiha était un brin désespéré.

" Tu. Es. Dans. Mon. Lit. " répéta t-il lentement, articulant soigneusement. " Et si tu crois que je vais dormir par terre cette nuit, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil."  
" Parce que..." Naruto s'enfonça profondément au milieu des draps, remontant la couverture sur lui. " Parce que tu _crois_ que je vais dormir avec toi ?"

Sasuke le dévisagea. Naruto le dévisagea. Pendant un moment, les deux garçons se fixèrent du regard, les yeux étrécis et le menton levé. Naruto était prêt à défendre sa position par tous les moyens, même à requérir à la violence s'il le fallait. De son côté, Sasuke faisait la même réflexion, calculant sa marge de manœuvre s'il essayait de sauter sur le blond pour le dégager proprement. Il aurait voulu employer la méthode douche froide mais n'étais pas sûr qu'asperger son lit d'eau glacée soit une bonne idée.

" Je refuse de dormir avec toi," déclara Naruto, l'air buté.

Sa vertu était une chose importante. Sasuke devait être gay, décida t-il, pour tant insister pour partager son lit.

_C'est quoi ce raisonnement ?_ s'étonna Kyuubi, tiré de son sommeil. Il se sentait fatigué par l'insistance de son réceptacle à vérifier l'information... Qui au passage, devait être vrai, se dit-il en remarquant le coup d'œil sans connotation aucune que lança Sasuke sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Naruto quand celui se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

" Et je ne bougerais pas d'ici !"

Le brun soupira. Son coéquipier était un abruti, un imbécile fini... Un petit blond aux yeux bleus extrêmement crétin mais aussi adorablement ( mettez ce mot en italique ), _adorablement_ naïf. Aussi intéressé par le monde extérieur qu'il était, le Uchiha n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux soi-disant rumeurs de son fan-club - que si jamais il attrapait, risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, même si c'étaient des filles ( sauf Hinata, parce que Sasuke n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos Néji ). Il ne savait pas de quoi Naruto parlait - et s'en foutait , mais apparemment, le blond semblait croire qu'il allait se faire dévorer s'il restait plus de dix secondes, seul avec Sasuke. Et le brun devait se l'avouer, cela l'amusait énormément. Aussi, pour destresser de sa journée, il décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

" Tu sais combien de personnes aimeraient être à ta place en ce moment, Naruto ?"

Le baka lui lança un regard mauvais. " Où ça, dans ton lit ?"

" Ouais."

Instant de flottement. Naruto cligna des yeux, stupéfait, le visage hébété. Puis sursauta et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Sasuke.

" Je le savais ! T'es pas net comme gars ! Pas net du tout !"

Le Uchiha profita du fait que son coéquipier soit à moitié relevé pour l'attraper par le bras et le tirer à terre, le garçon si bien entortillé dans les draps qu'il ne put que se ramasser sur le sol dans un 'bam' retentissant. Sasuke ricana.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison..."

Il ignora le hurlement indigné qui lui répondit et se glissa calmement dans son lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Naruto ne jouait pas les carpettes à ses pieds.

" En plus je suis malade," chouina le blond, se relevant lentement, un air dépité sur le visage.

Il commençait à se sentir de nouveau tout étourdi, vacillant sur ses jambes. L'air de la chambre glaçait la pellicule de sueur déposée par la fièvre sur son corps, lui arrachant des frissons. Sasuke le tendit soudain la main, une expression d'ennui, plus que profond, peinte sur ses traits. Il n'allait pas laisser son coéquipier crever de froid quand même, si ?

Se sentant trop mal pour protester, Naruto le laissa le recoucher à ses cotés et le border - Sasuke n'arrivait même pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. On aura tout vu... Pour la peine, il effleura plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire la joue du garçon, faisant semblant de prendre sa température. Naruto était chaud, décida Sasuke, mais il devait être encore plus brûlant ailleurs. Pour vérifier cela, il glissa une main sous son t-shirt, déterminé à jouer à fond son rôle de garde-malade - et accessoirement, son rôle de pervers tel que le pensait Naruto.

Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur quand il sentit quelque chose de tiède se balader sur son corps, tout contre sa peau. Il cligna lentement des yeux, pas très certain de ce qui lui arrivait et déglutit.

" Sa.. Sasuke ?" demanda t-il d'une voix blanche au garçon collé à son dos, une main sur son front moite.  
" Hn ?"

Il devait rêver, décida t-il, faisant un effort pour chasser les pensées brumeuses de son esprit. Sasuke était un _ero-genin_, mais il n'oserait pas... Quand même pas ?

" Tu es vraiment fiévreux," fit soudain la voix du Uchiha derrière lui. " Et en plus, tu es vraiment brûlant... _là_," ajouta t-il, pressant sa main sur le bas ventre du blond.

Naruto paniqua. Aaargh ! Il était en train de se faire tripoter par Sasuke ! Que quelqu'un l'aide ! _Ca pourrait être une bonne expérience_, transmit soudain Kyuubi à son réceptacle. _Mais je te préviens, je compte avoir plein de petits démons plus tard, donc si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec ton copain, c'est maintenant !_

" Va te faire ! " hurla Naruto, en crise d'apoplexie.

Sasuke, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente - après tout, il était le chouchou de ces dames ( et de ces messieurs ) - se dépêcha de retirer sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler les doigts.

" Pas toi, abruti !" lui cria le blond, agacé par tant d'incompétence de la part de son entourage.

Non seulement il avait un démon scellé en lui incapable de lui venir en aide quand il en avait besoin, mais en plus il se faisait molester par un type qui ne savait pas s'y prendre ! C'était vraiment un comble, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui jouait au boulet !

Quoiqu'à la réflexion...

Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir Sasuke penché sur lui, une expression étrange peinte sur le visage - subtil mélange de surprise et de son air habituel qu'il arborait quand on lui parlait de Naruto, qu'on pouvait résumer par : "Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore cet idiot ?"

Le blond déglutit de nouveau en voyant les yeux de son coéquipier s'étrécir et s'assombrir. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur stratégique en s'occupant d'abord de Kyuubi...

Sasuke lui donna totalement raison en se dépêchant de remettre sa main là où elle était, c'est à dire quelque part entre le nombril du blond et... plus bas.

" Aaargh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?" s'écria Naruto, scandalisé.

Sasuke se cala confortablement contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps enfiévré. S'il devait accorder une qualité au blond, c'était qu'il faisait une bonne bouillotte... Et qu'il était doux...  
Et violent aussi, se dit-il quand il reçu un coup de crâne dans la mâchoire, le faisant complètement lâcher prise.

" Bien fait pour toi, sale pervers !" lui cria Naruto, se retranchant au fond du lit. " T'as de la chance que j'ai pas mes kunai, sinon..."  
" Sinon quoi ?" releva Sasuke, les yeux étrécis.

Naruto lui montra ses dents, comme il le faisait toujours quand il se sentait acculé. Mais Sasuke était bien décidé à lui donner une leçon, pour lui apprendre à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Il avait toujours besoin de se destresser et... et qu'y avait-il de plus relaxant que de faire tourner ce baka en bourrique ? Il avait le droit de s'accorder quelques plaisirs après tout.

" Sinon je te ferais payer !" hurla Naruto, brandissant dangereusement son poing sous le nez du Uchiha. " Et très cher !"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. " Je pensais que tu voulais savoir..."

" Savoir quoi ?"  
" Et bien... Tu me poses des questions depuis un certain temps."

Naruto, s'il avait la qualité d'être une bonne bouillotte, avait un gros défaut. Il était horriblement curieux, surtout quand cela concernait son entourage. C'était le genre de personne prêt à monter les plans les plus audacieux pour arracher le masque de Kakashi, ou pour voir son propre Hokage dans la force de l'âge - il avait essayé une fois, mais Tsunade l'avait douloureusement extirpé de dessous du lit où il était caché.

Il aurait beaucoup aimé savoir si la rumeur sur Sasuke était vrai ou pas... Et puis, après être passé par toutes ces catastrophes pour découvrir la vérité, il n'allait quand même déjà renoncer ? De toutes façons, qu'est ce que Sasuke pourrait lui faire hein ? _Baka_, fit une voix fatiguée dans son espritNaruto ignora Kyuubi et continua de suivre le fil de ses réflexions. Au pire, il pouvait toujours crier et demander de l'aide. Au mieux, il aurait appris une grande nouvelle et quand il l'aurait répandu, Sakura et les autres ne verraient plus que lui. Mouahahaha ! Il était vraiment diabolique.

" C'est vrai ou pas ?" demanda t-il, essayant de prendre l'air indifférent - mais en échouant totalement.

Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Mais il reprit une mine impassible, se contentant de s'enfouir dans ses draps, ignorant Naruto allongé près de lui. Ce qui énerva évidemment le blond.

" Oï ! T'as pas dit que t'allais me répondre ?"

Aucune réponse. Sasuke l'ignorait visiblement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ce type ? se demanda Naruto, surpris. Il n'y avait pas une minute, il essayait de lui sauter dessus et maintenant...  
Naruto était vexé. Et quand Naruto était vexé... il boudait. Donc, Naruto boudait.

" Tu as quel âge, baka ?" demanda soudain Sasuke, allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos.  
" Ne m'appelle pas baka !" répliqua le blond, agressif.

Sasuke se moquait de lui ! Il se moquait totalement et outrageusement de lui ! Naruto en était sûr et certain. Mais il était aussi tenace, et quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il faisait tout pour la mener à bien. Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui le tiendrait en échec ! Il le battrait, le laminerait, l'écraserait, le -

" Éteins la lumière, imbécile," fit soudain le Uchiha, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Et il n'y avait même pas moyen de réfléchir en paix, se dit-il en tendant mécaniquement le bras pour atteindre la lampe. Naruto était vraiment maudit...

" Tu dors déjà ?" demanda t-il au brun, pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son coéquipier.

Peut-être que Sasuke attendait qu'il dorme pour lui faire des choses. Ou peut-être qu'en fait il n'était pas du tout gay et préférait Sakura ? ( à cette pensée, Naruto se sentait jaloux. De Sasuke bien sûr... ) Ou alors, Sasuke était fatigué et ne montrerait son vrai visage que le lendemain matin, quand Naruto serait encore trop ensommeillé pour se défendre. Un plan vraiment machiavélique !

Sasuke l'ignorait toujours, restant systématiquement sourd à ses questions. Plongé dans le noir, Naruto était au point d'abandonner quand soudain, il eut une idée. Il la mit rapidement à exécution, retenant son souffle.

La voix du Uchiha s'éleva soudain.

" Naruto... Tu me fais du pied là ?"  
" Ah non, pas du tout."

Naruto prit vainement un air innocent mais échoua lamentablement. De tout façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'ils étaient dans le noir et que Sasuke lui tournait le dos.

" Enlève ton pied. _Maintenant_. "  
" Ce n'est pas mon pied."  
" ... "

Sasuke se retourna lentement, une veine pulsant à la tempe. Naruto ne retira pas son genou pour autant, le laissant plaqué là où il était. Mais évidemment, dû au changement de position du brun, il se retrouva dans un tout autre endroit. Naruto nota avec curiosité le léger changement de couleur du Uchiha, qu'il pouvait voir malgré la pénombre. Il bougea doucement son genou.

" Ca fait mal ?" demanda t-il, approchant son visage de celui de Sasuke.  
" Imbécile !" grogna le brun d'une voix étouffée, la tête à demi enfouie dans son oreiller. " Ce n'est pas censé faire mal..."

Naruto sentit ses joues chauffer. Il se sentait brûlant tout d'un coup, et sa tête lui tournait un peu. Parce que Sasuke ne le repoussait pas, il s'approcha encore de lui, glissant sa jambe entre les siennes cette fois. Et il remonta son genou, lentement, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de cet endroit. C'était à la fois excitant et terrifiant, se dit-il, les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de voir Sasuke mais le visage de celui-ci était complètement enfoui. Son cœur battait très vite. Sa main hésita un instant, mais poussé par la curiosité, il la glissa précautionneusement sous le t-shirt du brun, ses doigts effleurant la peau brûlante - ou bien était-ce lui qui brûlait ?

Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas, mais ne le repoussait pas non plus. Alors Naruto laissa sa main vagabonder, essayant de comprendre ces sensations étranges. La peau était tiède mais lui paraissait brûlante, elle était douce mais elle lui paraissait comme électrique, attirant ses doigts comme un aimant. Il sentit soudain une bosse sous son toucher, qui commença à durcir à son contact. Sasuke eut un mouvement embarrassé, mais ne recula pas, le laissant continuer son exploration.

Naruto ferma soudain les yeux et se recula, écarlate, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentait totalement gêné et honteux, tellement qu'il se serait enfui par la fenêtre s'il ne se sentait pas aussi faible. Il tourna le dos au Uchiha et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête, encore tremblant. Quelle honte ! Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait !

Il sentit Sasuke s'agiter dans son dos mais il était encore trop confus pour lui parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et tout oublier. Voila. Mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis.

" Naruto ?"

A l'entente de cette voix, le blond se sentit assaillir par une autre vague de culpabilité.

" Jesuisdésolé !" lâcha t-il d'une voix aiguë, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. " Vraiment désolé !"" Pardon !"

Il s'attendait à recevoir un gros coup douloureux quelque part, mais à la place, Sasuke laissa échapper un gros soupir.

" Ba-ka."  
" Baka ?" releva Naruto, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus sa couverture.

Et il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire aux lèvres, pas un rictus moqueur ou hautain, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement. Le brun vint se coller contre lui.

" C'était ok. Tu aurais pu continuer..." Naruto le sentit sourire dans le noir. " Si je n'avais pas voulu, je t'aurais frappé."

Naruto avait du mal à interpréter les paroles de son coéquipier. Tout était trouble dans sa tête. Il retenait juste une chose : Sasuke ne le frapperait pas. Alors, plein d'audace, il reglissa sa main sous le t-shirt.

BAM !

" Aieuh ! " s'indigna Naruto, se tenant le crane, les larmes aux yeux. " C'était pour quoi ça ?"

Sasuke eut un petit rire.

" Ce que j'ai dit valait pour tout à l'heure... Baka. "  
" Chuis pas un baka !"

_Tu es un baka_, fit Kyuubi. _Un baka qui joue avec le feu... et qui s'y est brûlé._

°°°°°

+ FIN +  
19/02/2005 par Eleawin

°°°°°

Le matin :

- Naruto : Au final... Tu es gay alors ?  
- Sasuke : Hn ?  
- Naruto : Je te demande... Tu es homosexuel pas vrai ?  
- Sasuke : Non...  
- Eleawin : Exact, il doit être bakasexuel... quoique ça veuille dire... é.è

°°°°°

Et ailleurs...

- Iruka : Kakashi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?  
- Kakashi : ..gné ?  
- Iruka : Et où est cet adorable enfant ? ... tu… tu ne l'aurais pas jeté ?  
- Kakashi : Gné ?  
- Iruka : Kakashi ! Voleur d'enfant ! ( jette l'autre ninja à la porte )  
- Kakashi : ... qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? ( il ne se souvient de rien ç.ç )

°°°°°

+ FIN +


End file.
